Ruff and puff xxl
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: *the boys work as male strippers at a split male and female strip club and are enjoying the life of babes and cash, but what happens when ppg who are stripping as well go to work at that same club! Will they fall or fantasize. This story also let's you in on the darker side of the job.
1. Chapter 1

*the boys work as male strippers at a split male and female strip club and are enjoying the life of babes and cash, but what happens when ppg who are stripping as well go to work that same club! Will they fall or fantasize*

*I hope people like this because the sex will be inevitable and we know you viewers love a good fic with sex :)*

*Drugs and highly pretty inappropriate adults only*

(Brick pov)

I smirk as the girls in the club watch my brothers and I do our routine, drooling as we rip off every article of clothing on our bodies. The money was awesome, the babes were hot and the drugs!. We had made ourselves a fucking life. We enjoyed the way we were living and every girl wanted us from the hottest to the richest we were the best here.

My boys and I were fine, we have muscles most guys dream of, our pale skin was clear and smooth. We made those ladies want us! They loved Boomer the most for some reason. Damn pretty boy, while Butch and I were bad boys. The girls love bad boys, we fuck girls almost every week. But the strippers on the girl side never caught my interest.

I go to this pretty little brunette and pick her up off her chair. She looks like a love struck puppy as I move my body into hers. I give her a good lap dance and I see Butch and Boomer doing the same. We put it into high gear, the goal of strippers is to make the pussies wet and the dicks hard.

We finally finished our routine and the girls are going crazy. I smirk at my brothers back stage seeing that we made over $4000 each. "I'm gonna buy some weed!" Butch says taking out $100 of his and going to the back where a shady guy sold drugs. Boomer went with him probably to take a hit too.

I stashed all my money in my backpack smiling. I see my boss tony walk over to me "Hey Brick!" He yells lighting a cigarette. "What you want?" I ask glaring. "I got these pretty little things that start today you and your Bros need to watch them and make sure they are worth working here" he pointed to the female side expectantly. "Why does it gotta be us tony?" I ask in annoyance. "Because you 3 are my best! I'm not asking! I'm telling! Do it!" He yelled leaving.

I stick my head out the back and see Butch and Boomer sharing a joint. "Yo fuck heads! Tony has something for us to do put that shit out and come here!".

They roll their eyes and put out the joint walking towards the door. "And what are we doing now?" Butch said in annoyance. "Watching some new girls to see if they got talent" I say and roll my eyes when Butch smirks. "Ouuu I hope they're hot!" Butch says smirking at Boomer. "I hope they're fucking good because we were supposed to leave this place 10 minutes ago" I say stretching my toned body.

We walk over to the girls side and I see 3 stages crowded by men waiting for the 3 newbies to work it. I see one that caught my eye as she walked out from behind stage. She was fucking fine! A pretty little ass length red head with pink eyes with gold shadow, wearing this tiny pink little fishnet shirt that barely covered her massive tits, and a black thong with a matching bra. She worked that pole HARD and I loved what I saw.

(Butch pov)

I turn my attention from Brick who was eyeing the red head and I see a gothic beauty with mid length black hair wearing leather over her curves that only the naughtiest strippers wear. Her green smoky eyeshadowed eyes connect with mine and and I see a seductive smirk on those black lips.

She worked that pole better than any chick I have seen in the club. I wanted a fucking piece of that ass. She looked like she would be one wild fuck!

(Boomer pov)

While my brothers watched the other 2 I let my eyes watch the sexy mid length blond in a tiny blue glittery top that almost made those huge titties escape and and a silk blue thong. Her sky blue eyes that were covered in glitter and eyeliner winked at me making me smirk.

She was flexible as fuck and would be a wonderful sex partner. I wanted a piece and nobody else in this joint would stop me.

(Brick pov)

Mr and my Bros are in our truck smirking at each other. "I want those girls to be ours baby!" Boomer said fanning himself. "Fuck that dark beauty looked devine for the taking" Butch said blowing out the smoke from his joint into the night.

"I say we lay our best on them" I say remembering those eyes and that body. "What of they are hard to get" Boomer asked making me lightly punch him and smirk.

"If they give us a challenge then we go harder" I say as we reach our huge flat. It was one of them big townhouses that had like 6 bedrooms 4 bathrooms and a huge living, dining and kitchen area. Making $4000 a night had those perks.

"Hell yea" Butch and Boomer high-five. I get out over the driver's seat and walk into our home. The boys follow and I walk into my room. There was something about those girls that was different. They were something we could not pass up and we lay it on them tomorrow. I even saw her check me out, I could tell I caught her attention too.

I should stop thinking about her before I pop a soldier before se was even in my bed. Good night fuckers!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

*I'm continuing this finally :)*

( Brick pov )

The boys and I got to the club earlier than usual. We needed to see those girls again and ask them out. Boomer could not stop grinning as we walked into the female side dressing room. We heard "Hey boys" and "they are so hot" from the other females.

We finally see our destination of the three hottest chicks of our existence. They were much more clothed then yesterday but that was the case with most strippers here. Our outer shell was masked by the preformance. You can tell who they are by their eyes, and that red head had fire in them.

They see the boys and I looking at them and the brunette right away winked at Butch who only smirked back. "Hey we saw you guys preform yesterday... we wanted to welcome you here...and possibly get to know each of you" I bring my hand out for a shake.

"Blossom" the red head smiled and took my hand shaking it, I've never felt a hand that fucking soft "those two are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup" she gestured to the other two. "I'm Brick, and those nimrods are Butch and Boomer" I point at them with a thumb.

"We wanted to know if you girls wanted to go get a drink or something when work isn't in the way?" Boomer said as him and the blond could not remove their eyes from each other. "Sounds fun..how about tonight? Work ends earlier today" Blossom smiled taking off her jacket making my throat dry.

"That would be awesome, see you later" I say smoothly and proceeded to drag my love struck brothers out of that dressing room.

(Blossom pov )

"Fuck Blossom those boys are hot" Buttercup said taking off her street clothing & dawning her "work outfit". "They seem to be pretty interested in us" I say changing as well. "I want the blond I think he cute!" Bubbles said with an exited grin.

"The way that red haired guy stared at Blossom! I'd swear he was flustered under that act" Buttercup smirked. "The brunette was pretty into you BC" Bubbles said making her roll her eyes.

"I'm tempted to watch them "dance" he he" Bubbles sighed developing a very pink blush on her cheeks. "Oh my god Bubbles!" I say blushing too, the thought of that Brick guy naked flashed trough my head.

"I hear that they are literally the BEST here" Buttercup flipped her hair put of her face. "Really? Why do they care about us then? Couldn't they have anyone here?" I ask putting while on some nude eyeshadow colors. "I hear that nobody else really interested them enough to go past a one night stand" Buttercup chuckled putting on her usual smoky eye.

"Why us then?" Bubbles asked while she used way too much glitter. "Well we'll find out more tonight" I smirk.

(Brick pov )

"Maybe we should actually try dating these girls" I say while I'm out back smoking a cigarette and the boys share a joint. "Fuck...maybe" Boomer let his mind wander to the blond. "Are you sure we're good on the commitment shit" Butch was reluctant but willing.

"Yeah... I'm actually thinking about what it would be like" I shrug tossing my finished cigarette on the sidewalk crushing it with my foot. " Fuck the last time I had a girlfriend was Highschool" Butch laughed as we started to walk inside. "Same dude...but with all the other girls it was just sex...with these ones it's...different" I see them look at me like I'm crazy.

"Well we gotta work" I sigh going with them to the guy changing rooms. I see the other male strippers give us looks "what?" Butch was already annoyed. "Of course you guys take the hot newbies before anyone else had a damn chance" a sandy blond guy says giving me a annoyed look.

"Finders keepers...losers weepers" I smirk before turning to our side of the dressing room. I knew nobody would fuck with us though, not unless they were stupid. Butch is a black belt, Boomer is in boxing and I decided to take up Krav Maga.

Had to in order to defend our ass here when someone got too...jealous. we got ready but I still felt staring from the other guys. I felt something that made my instincts react fast. Next thing I know I have a guy who was just about to punch me against the lockers with his arms twisted behind him. "Come on dude seriously! You guys know I hate this shit" I glare, it was that same blond guy.

"How are you that fucking fast!" He glared back. "If you knew how many guys tried my ass before you'd know why" I push him harder "maybe tony would love to hear about you almost damaging one of his most prized men here".

"Whatever..." the guy looked down in defeat. I let him go and he walked away. "Dude what was his fucking deal?" Butch looked angry. "Yeah how dare he try to touch our brother!" Boomer looked furious.

"Probably about those girls... other guys probably had their eye on them too" I glare in the direction the asshole went. "Well we got first fucking dibs!" Butch sounded like a little kid. "Seriously is it always a fucking competition with these assholes" I sit on a bench in front of the lockers.

"Sadly bro...with this job...everything will be one" Boomer sat next to me giving me a friendly bro hug. I smile at him, he always has been the one to cheer me up. "Alright let's keep busy back here until our preformance" Butch sat on my other side.

Butch started to beat box an Eminem rap song and I roll my eyes. "Come on Brick we know that you want to do it" Boomer nudged me with a smirk. I shrug and start rapping in time with Butch.

"Lose Yourself"

Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity

To seize everything you ever wanted. In one moment

Would you capture it, or just let it slip?

Yo

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy

There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti

He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,

But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,

The whole crowd goes so loud

He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out

He's choking how, everybody's joking now

The clock's run out, time's up, over, blaow!

Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity

Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked

He's so mad, but he won't give up that

Easy, no

He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes

It don't matter, he's dope

He knows that but he's broke

He's so sad that he knows

When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's

Back to the lab again, yo

This whole rhapsody

He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

[Hook:]

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go (go)

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo)

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go (go)

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo)

(You better)

The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping

This world is mine for the taking

Make me king, as we move toward a new world order

A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to postmortem

It only grows harder, homie grows hotter

He blows. It's all over. These hoes is all on him

Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter

Lonely roads, God only knows

He's grown farther from home, he's no father

He goes home and barely knows his own daughter

But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water

His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product

They moved on to the next schmoe who flows

He nose dove and sold nada

So the soap opera is told and unfolds

I suppose it's old partner, but the beat goes on

Da da dum da dum da da da da

[Hook]

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go (go)

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo)

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go (go)

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo)

(You better)

No more games, I'mma change what you call rage

Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged

I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed

I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage

But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher

Best believe somebody's paying the Pied Piper

All the pain inside amplified by the

Fact that I can't get by with my 9 to 5

And I can't provide the right type of life for my family

'Cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers

And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life

And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder

Trying to feed and water my seed, plus

Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a primadonna

Baby, mama drama's screaming on her

Too much for me to wanna

Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's gotten me

To the point, I'm like a snail

I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot

Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not

Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go

I cannot grow old in Salem's lot

So here I go it's my shot.

Feet, fail me not

This may be the only opportunity that I got

[Hook]

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go (go)

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo)

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go (go)

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo)

(You better)

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

The boy and I start laughing together. I enjoy the simple things that we could do. We don't get to do it that often and doing now was nice.

To be continued

*this story needs more love :)*


	3. Chapter 3

*I know I haven't been on the writing train lately and I am sorry x3 please just request anything you want worked on in the reviews and I'll do my best to make it happen :) now on with the story guys*

(Brick pov)

We finish our shifts and made more than usual from that prissy bitch Princess that comes in when her daddy is "working" and I swear every time I have to dance for her its 3 minutes of trying to avoid sexual assault.

Is she on my list... I think not, I'd prefer to fuck a bag of dirt over hearing that annoying Little brat even breathe near me. Butch and Boomer we're lucky that she didn't care for them, she could nag more than my grandma. She was one of those rich spoiled chicks that make life all about them, so... definately not my type.

I looked up from my phone while sitting on the girls side to see my eye candy walk with her sisters towards us, my one prayer for today is to not pop a chub in public. This girl had on a pretty black strapless dress that was skin tight and showed every curve, for some reason that was more tantalizing than the outfit she had on when I first saw her.

It gave you a taste of her and I loved it like that. For reference, that Princess chick if you believe it dressed more slutty than the strippers themselves. She tried too hard and looked desperate, that is beyond unattractive.

I see that guy who tried me earlier in an argument with the boss and smirk, I guess that I didn't need to say anything to him about that little fucker.

As soon as we all are ready to go I had to stop my brothers from gawking at the other two girls. The Blonde Bubbles had on a pair of white latex pants and a baby blue strapless top that ended just above her bellybutton with a silver belt around her hips. And the brunette Buttercup had on a tight black tank top and black leather pants and a leather jacket to finish it off.

Boomer and I wore black jeans, white for him and black for me unbuttoned button ups finishing off with red for me and blue for him T-shirts underneath. Butch had on your average biker guy type of deal with a band T-shirt (specifically Iron Maiden) underneath.

We have different styles for sure, we then took our truck as the lovey ladies followed behind to a nice bar. Walking inside I took the initiative to find a booth and order order drinks. You could always tell a girl's tastes by her drink choice Blossom chose a martini with more vodka in it, Bubbles choose a Blue Hawaiian and Buttercup definately is a drinker... she chose whiskey straight.

That's when we all started to chat it up. "So ladies how was the shift?" Boomer started that conversation pretty quickly. It was pretty good I'd say, we made a pretty penny " Bubbles had that happy chick aura about her, I could tell by the way her eyes lit up as Boomer spoke. " Why did you take us out tonight?! " Buttercup asked out of the Blue suspiciously. "Buttercup! " Blossom Blushed by her sister's now obvious forward comment.

"Easy we see someone we like, so we take them out" Butch smirked as her threw back a shot of rum. I lightly chuckle and give Blossom a once over who looked back with a shy smile. I liked this chick, she was like a new person away from all the noise.

The conversation led to some pretty deep stuff from Buttercup who was quite the blunt person. We learned that they knew that Princess chick and hated her too, I wonder why?

They also were just trying to pay off college, I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach. These girls weren't just sex objects now they were people like us. They all had pretty nice tastes in music too, Blossom liked hip hop and rap (nice!), Bubbles liked Jazz and Techno (weird combo) and Buttercup loved metal (now I can say fitting).

I'd say that it was pretty nice to have a normal kinda interaction with a chick that wasn't all just sex. Not that I didn't hope it would lead to that. We just sat the whole time talking about shit and it was pretty awesome. I gave Blossom my number when we left who in return gave hers and we all arranged another date.

*the next date will be more detailed and I won't be suffering from writers block again! X3*


	4. Chapter 4

*to spark some new creative flow for this story I want to try from a new perspective :) and also I would gladly appreciate it if you guys told me what you want to see from this so it could help me get back to making this awesome again! :) this will be the perspective of the girls before and during the date in more detail of course that just happened in the last chapter*

(Blossom POV before and during the date)

Bubbles walked back into the dressing room after Buttercup and myself. It was annoying who we just saw, and I was actually kinda pissed off. We had all seen Princess Morefucks... I mean bucks enter the male portion of the club. I've hated her ever since high school, due to one fact... she bullied everyone I have ever known in my life.

I felt nauseous when thinking of the fact that those amazing men would have to dance for a money hungry snob like that. Speaking of the men... I was excited for the thought of drinks with Brick and his brothers tonight. It was like I couldn't care less about anything else, I felt a strange pull to him even if I just met him. He held himself better than most of the guys I've worked with.

But there was a problem, most of the strippers here like Buttercup have a pretty bad rep with drugs and I hoped these guys weren't apart of it too. Especially because they looked like decent people who would have a chance of being normal... or so I think.

We all got dressed and I noticed all the female strippers glaring at us, I knew that they would be jealous of us going out with those guys... but seriously. I slip into a black dress from Buttercup's locker and she gives me a "seriously" look. "What!? nothing I have here is fancy enough to go out for drinks..." I give an innocent smile.

"If you like my shit that much buy it for yourself so you stop stealing mine" she pulled on some uncomfortable looking leather clothes and I don't know how she can pull that off without some major booty problems. It also didn't help that mine was the size of Alaska. Speaking of which I forgot that this dress really rode up in the butt department.

I wasn't going for slut but I really didn't have another choice unless sweats were an option... not cute but definately comfy. We exited the dressing room and walked up to the guys. All really showed off their style and that Butch guy was so Buttercup's type. I lock eyes with Brick who decided to get up with a sly smile. "Ready to go girls?" He asked as we all finally got to them.

"Lets go" we all said and he gave us the directions of the bar we were going to. I get in the car and Eminem's superman comes on (my jam!) and it took Buttercup a whole five minutes to start complaining about it. "This music sucks..." she blew her bangs out of her face. "My car" was all I said making her roll her eyes and look out the window. I noticed that Butch was smoking weed out the window of the truck and shared it with Boomer.

Well I hoped that was all they did... because I would hate to kick these guys to the curb. I

We park and Brick spoke up as we walked inside. "I'll find a booth" he said as he walked past us in the location of the multiple booths this place had to offer.

He also offered to order drinks upfront so we all told him our preferred drinks. Brick came back with a tray of drinks and handed them out, so far so good. "So ladies how was the shift?" Boomer asked and I smiled as Bubbles answered quickly with " pretty good I'd say, we made a pretty penny" see was all lit up from him.

She received a smile and Buttercup who had been suspicious of these guys even if she was attracted to one just had to say " why did you take us out tonight!?" Well that was blunt as hell and made her intentions in the question obvious. "Buttercup!" I could not help but give her shit.

"Easy we see someone we like, so we take them out" Butch said drinking rum from a bottle next to him in a shot glass. He was pretty quick to shut her up... I think they're a match. I look up at Brick who was checking me out and gave him a shy smile. He was so damn cute, I looked more closely at him and saw the cigarette tucked in his ear. So he was a smoker, that I didn't mind. I was in the process of trying to quit... keyword trying.

"Anything interesting happen tonight?" Bubbles giggled. I saw Bricks brothers give him an evil look and he rolled his eyes "nothing except for Brick dodging sexual assault for the most of his shift" Butch chuckled. "By who?" Buttercup raised a brow in question.

"This Princess chick who comes around like once a week and annoys the fuck out of Brick" Butch gave his brother a nudge who in return gave him a look of annoyance. "God we fucking hate her and her fucking face" Buttercup growled.

"You know her?" Boomer asked curiously. "Yeah but I prefer we don't say why" I interrupted before she could answer. "She goes around flaunting money while we're still trying to pay off college" Buttercup scowled.

I sigh and shift the conversation to music which ended up sparking some nice conversation and then the night had ended just right. I hate that Buttercup was so blunt but I would give her a talking to later. "Hey Blossom!" I hear Brick say, so I turned to him and see him holding out a paper with his phone number on it saying "let's do this again" making me smile.

I nodded and gave him my number, I saw his brothers give my sisters their numbers who gave theirs in return. As they left I turned to Buttercup who was defensive already "what!?" She asked crossing her arms. I shake my head "you're so lucky that your mouth didn't scare them off idiot" I finally got into the car and drove off with my sisters with a sigh.

*this is what chapter 3 should have been! x3 well it ads a different look from both sides of the characters :) please review and don't forget to leave your ideas in the reviews*


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys sorry I have been on Hiatus from writing for a while, this year has been a pretty busy year with school no time during the summer and a whole bunch of nonsense it is almost Christmas break and I feel I will be on a writing Buzz for a short while hopefully! Please review any story that you would like me to continue and do more on. now enjoy the chapter :) *

(Brick POV)

the next day was a quiet day, the boys and I are just hanging out waiting for the place to open and then all of a sudden Tony comes over. I start to get nervous, because Tony doesn't come over to us often only when he wants us to do something. " what's up boss?" I say with the board drawing my voice, I know I talk like an asshole to my boss but I'm too good to lose my job so it's all right. " you guys need to start protecting them new girls, it seems that they've had a little incident this evening while walking into work" as Tony said this my eyebrows raised all the way to the brim of my hat. "what did you just say?" after such good chemistry at the bar yesterday I really like those girls so if anything happens to them it's my business. "one of them got shaken up by I don't know one of the dancers they didn't specify but the brunette woman was pretty beat-up " I felt Butch tense up next to me, that was Buttercup.

" BC was hurt!?" Butch's fury could be felt all the way across the room, all I could think about was who the fuck was it? Buttercup is a pretty tough woman so whoever could take her was obviously not afraid. so after Tony left the boys and I got up and went straight to the female side and into the dressing rooms to find the girls and ask what happened. Because they've only been here for 2 nights and they're already getting beat up! That is BS, and I'm dying to know what the hell went down. we see the girls and my face instantly contorts into a look of anger when I see Buttercup covering up a bruise while doing her makeup. "hey girls the fuck happened?" I asked putting a hand on Blossom's shoulder. Blossom and Bubbles both turn to me with a frown on their face Bubbles was the first speak. " some blonde guy, I think sandy blonde hair. He just jumped us in the parking lot and started beating on Buttercup, Blossom stepped in the help her but he got a pretty good amount of hits on Buttercup. I wish I could have done something..." Bubbles' face said she felt real guilty for not being able to step in too. " it's alright Bubbles, what could you have done? the guy was a fighter obviously" Buttercup said after the last amount of foundation completely transforming her skin back to its normal pale evenness. that's when I realized something... SANDY. BLOND. HAIR!

" that mother fuker! I know him!" I had a fire in my veins and I knew exactly who it was. Butch and Boomer seem to realize as well and turn to me with the same recognizing look. all three girls looked at us in question and Butch just put his hand up as a sign to say "we got it covered" and Buttercup just nodded and continued what she was doing. the other two tilted their heads in confusion and I move my hand to bring Blossom aside. " Blossom some dude yesterday morning tried to kick my ass after they found out my brothers and I were taking you out, it must have been him cuz the dude who tried to hit me had sandy blonde hair! and then he came for you guys!! That can't be a coincidence, I'm beyond fuckin pissed so don't worry Blossom we'll take care of him" Blossom gave me a worried look and I just smiled.

" don't worry Bloss my brothers and I are pretty well trained in self-defense, there's no need to worry about us" I said causing her to nod and continue what she was doing. my brothers and I went out to look and I found something in the parking lot that caught my interest. the fucker I think dropped his wallet so I pick that thing up and looked inside it. lo and behold it was his wallet in the flesh, so I looked at the driver's license and got an address. "what luck looks like I'll have to go return the wallet now won't I?" my brothers nod an agreement at my words. our plan was that after our shift we were going to pay that piece of shit a visit.

any man who hits a woman deserves a beating of his own but that wasn't what I was planning on even if he deserves it, because you just don't hit girls period! even though they obviously did fix it it before it got too far, that is still a woman. My brothers and I were pissed off the rest of our shift, but that didn't push us from doing our routine right. I was planning on going there earlier today so I wouldn't miss the girls before they finished. at the end of my shift my skin was buzzing, I knew that this could be a possibly bad situation. this I didn't care about so when we left the club and headed towards the direction of his house my anger changed into something much deeper. when we walked up to the door Butch knocked on the door so hard I thought he was going to break it down. when the asshole opened the door his face pale at the sight of 3 very pissed off, and I mean very, coworkers ready to kick his ass. " listen man I'm going to warn you real nice and simple. I know it was you who attacked those girls and all because they didn't hop on your dick like a bunch of fuckin cats in heat, and for what? your pride? Guys like you are pathetic, and I could straight up have me and my brothers kick you to a damn pulp, however I am a man and not a little boy like you so I'll let you off for the damn warning next time you hurt them I will intervene... And you won't like me I guarantee it... here's your stupid wallet" i turn to leave "oh and by the way, don't think you're getting off scot- free... I'm having them file a complaint" it took me three seconds past the porch before I hear a click of a gun.

of course i push both my brothers out of the way before I hear a shot that hits me right in the shoulder. turn around knock the gun out of his hand and have him look at me if not just fear but full-blown Terror he knows what he just did. that's what you get in this job, psychos,and serial killers all looking for quick buck and a quick fuck. this isn't just about those girls anymore this guy wanted to murder. he was going to hell the strip club was a pretty hectic scene, what the beginning of the story about the drugs and the ladies. this shit went deeper than that this whole thing looks like it was simple but it's not.

I pick the guy up by the throat slam I'm on to the freaking hood of his car, Butch and Boomer now in shock run over and help me hold him down. we call the cops and have this assshole taken to prison. we give them the reason why we're here and then told them where they could find the girls for their side. the story went from a happy fairy tale about getting the girl just something deeper. we'll get back to the girls in the next one but for now this is to be continued...

I decided to make this story a little more interesting by adding this to it and not making it just about getting the girl on a boat them giving up drugs and shit because it doesn't have to always be about that and every story like this, and I wanted to make it a better story by doing this. Please review and any stories you want updated I'll do it just let me know :) *


	6. Chapter 6

*that last chapter was quite the bomb drop so i will make this one more light hearted! Review please! And enjoy the story!*

(Brick POV)

It was a few days later (due to a short hospital stay by me) and getting back to work and paying bills was first priority as well as the girls. In that time I had refused pain killers so old habits would die hard. Boomer had a bit of a past with them, that's why he smokes weed. So we were on easy street for now. When we got to work i was swarmed by everyone trying to hear my piece of yesterday. I just ignored them and went to our changing room. To my surprise, i saw the girls waiting for us by our lockers. "Aren't you playing god coming back here?" I chuckled and Blossom smiled at me. That's when I fully remembered that I was trying to get with this chick, and tried (and failed) to keep a straight face.

"Do you guys want to hang out after work today?" Bubbles asked mostly looking at me like i was the ring leader of decisions. "Yeah sure, let's just hope this date won't get me shot again!?" I said jokingly and without thinking. I look at everyone to see shock plastered on their faces, so I just start to laugh, I had a habit of laughing when I was put on the spot. To my relief everyone else joined me (thank God!). "Why don't we just hit up at one of our homes?" Butch asked me and I kicked in the shin. I hoped he didn't overstep boundaries just now by asking that. "Oh thank god!" Buttercup yelled happily. Everyone looked at her expectantly and for the first time I think she blushed. "I hate chilling anywhere but home, besides its better than paying for watered down booze and watching god knows who fuck in the back of the bar" after her rant i heard butch click his tongue. "Kinky..." butch's comment almost got him a smack.

"Yours?" I asked blossom who again smiled. She nodded and everyone agreed with her "see you after the shift" the girls said and left. My brothers and i were in silence, and I look at them. They were both looking at my arm, i sighed "guys don't feel guilty for work related injuries" i see boomer shake his head causing me to raise a brow. "What?" I ask him curiously and that's when his good demeanor went away. " why did you refuse painkillers? I know it hurts..." he had a guilty look on his face, and by his questions I think he already knew why. " we promised each other we wouldn't bring that into the house... And that meant in all situations bro..." he's right it hurt like a motherfuker still did, in fact I shouldn't be at work right now... Well we had to make money somehow.

" listen man.. I'm clean now you shouldn't have to worry about me anymore..." Boomer looked like he was really beat up inside about this, well I would be too hell it was his first time at a party and they get him addicted to painkillers. It was a part of the job... at the beginning of this when I mentioned drugs those were the kinds I meant (4th wall break!) deep down I'm glad these weren't the kinds I meant. We went out and did our routine not talking much after that, it really sucked. Even though the money is good, and the girls came out of this job... I don't want to do it forever.. and after what happened just a few days ago it made me realize how dangerous sex business is.

In the beginning it was all about girls, about drugs and about the money... Sure I've matured enough from this job, but it took luxuries of a normal life away. We were exposed to literally anything you could think about, and sexual assault was a daily occurrence in this job. You just couldn't live normally, and I guess it took these girls hanging out with us for me to see this. so in a couple days I was going to discuss this with my brothers. Because I never really asked what they wanted to do. They always look to me as the ringleader and I guess it was time for me to take that role in a better light. when we were about to leave the all the girls asked if I really wanted to go and I just nodded, besides I really needed the time to hang out with normal people in a normal setting.

when we got there Buttercup instantly poured us their strongest alcohol, and after a couple drinks I noticed a pain in my shoulder started to go away so like any sane person I drank more. the chat here was much nicer, we actually got to know them better than trying to yell to them over the pounding music in the background. It was like what normal guys do hanging out with their girls, and I just started to hope that a week maybe a month that I could actually just let Blossom take every bad thing away from me. " bro slow the fuck down!" I see Butch look at me all worried and I just chuckle, guess the booze was getting to my head. That's when a drunk bubbles said something that made the most sense to me right at this moment.

" hey so we're not just drinking why don't I bring down my karaoke machine and we could go nuts" after she said this I jump up and nod wordlessly I think I scared everyone else but bubbles was into it. She ran up the stairs & I couldn't help but feel a little giddy. I got the very big urge to rap, which I only did around my brothers. so when the blonde brought in the machine I took it from her and set it up. I plug my phone into it so everybody could get their choice of song Through the karaoke machine. it was like one of those ones you hook up to your TV and the lyrics of the song play on the screen.

We were very drunk, so everyone got up and did their peace and sang their favorite songs. Buttercup sing a song called whore by in this moment and got a really really good response from Butch. Blossom and Bubbles decided to do love the way you lie in a duet, blossoms rapping skills are fire! Butch... did screamo... Of course. Boomer did his own version of Katy Perry, he was very drunk. and I broke down some Eminem everybody seemed to respond well to my rapping. Blossom was up and clapping by the end of it I don't know just felt so alive at the moment. I wanted to ditch my old life and just start new.

the karaoke party turned into us having our own dance party in the living room. things got heated by the end of it I'll just say next thing I look at was Buttercup becoming "the girl at the back of the club " as she was making out with Butch on the couch. It all just came crashing down oh, and that it was me and Blossom passionately going to a room and... to be continued

* I appreciate the never ending love and support for my stories, but I think I should pick up my writing if I want the reviews to continue period. So please leave any requests and I will finish them as soon as possible*


End file.
